She will be loved
by Flaky Flores
Summary: Hermione Granger swore off love after her heart was terribly broken, but then Neville came into her life. Neville Longbottom is hiding something, something so dark and shameful he cannot imagine anyone loving him. Will these two find their way to love?
1. My favorite things

This story came to me when I was listening to one of my favorite CDs, Maroon5's _Songs about Jane_. It was a really good song that reminds me of unrequited love so, you have my story here!  
BTW: This takes place after Hogwarts, seeing as how all the characters are over 18 and perfectly legal. And if the story doesn't seem to have anything to do with the song, stick around awhile, it'll get better. Besides, it's called background, people!  
  
Rated: PG-13 (For now, at least) because of sexual innuendoes and nakedness. Later on it will probably be rated R for scenes of mad crazy shagging so you, the reader, are forewarned.  
  
ZzZzZzZzzzziizzzZzZzZzZ  
  
Hermione walked into The Order of the Phoenix headquarters. She was back from a particularly complicated mission concerning muggles, and she was glad to be among her friends again. She sighed as she crept into the hallway after hanging up her cloak, making sure that she didn't disturb the heavy black curtains hanging over one of the paintings.  
  
Mrs. Black's portrait was still hanging in the hallway, and after several years of attempts at removal, in which the damn thing had bested even some Weasley Twins New and Improved Firebombs (Now with added Napalm!) Mrs. Weasley had installed some dark heavy drapes that could not be budged, so that "FILTHY MUDBLOODS!! LECHEROUS TRAITORS!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THE BLASPHEMY YOU'VE BROUGHT UPON MY HOUSE!!!" wouldn't be shrieked at them every time Tonks wandered by the portrait. She was very accident prone, to say the least.  
  
Hermione reached her room, carrying her trunk, ready to take a nice hot soak in the tub to get the aches out of her body. Her mission had worn her out and she needed to relax.  
  
"Alohamora," Hermione said absently upon reaching her usual room.  
  
The door swung open, and she walked inside...only to start suddenly at a yelp of surprise. Her eyes were suddenly riveted on a naked male physique dripping with water, no doubt just having come out of the shower. He must have been just about to towel off too, for he had a towel in his hands, covering certain strategic parts from her view. She stood frozen in shock, mouth agape.  
  
"S-s-sorry, I must have the wrong room," Hermione stuttered, turning red with embarrassment and feeling like the awkward teenager she had been as she quickly averted her eyes from his body. Merlin's beard, she had never been in any kind of situation such as this!  
  
She backed away from the door as quickly as possible but her trunk chose at this time to upend itself in the hallway. Her clothes were strewn about: jeans, robes, toiletries everywhere. She scrambled on her knees to get her things back in her trunk trying not to stare into the room, knowing that, whoever he was, he hadn't bothered to put pants on. She saw him in her peripheral vision coming towards her. She blushed harder, grasping at shirts and jeans, stuffing them into the trunk haphazardly. She managed to get most of her belongings into the trunk when:  
  
"Here you go," he said, his hand holding out a lacy bra.  
  
It was Fate's twisted humor that the particular bra he was holding was one of her favorites. She snatched it from his hand and stood up.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to open the door and- it's just, I thought that this was my room- actually it usually is, but I've been gone and- I guess you took it and--uh, and..." Hermione trailed away, not sure of what to do. Her face felt like it was on fire and she suddenly realized just how unkempt she must look to him.  
  
The stranger just smiled and waved away her embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. I just got in and all the other rooms were occupied, except for this one, so I thought I'd make myself at home in here." He shrugged and water from his long hair fell onto his shoulders, where it beaded and then continued down his chest.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Hermione questioned, uneasy with his familiarity towards her.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Same year at Hogwarts? Fellow Gryffindor?"  
  
"No, not really," Hermione said as she struggled to place him. _Seamus? No, not him. Too many muscles. Who is this guy?_  
  
"It's me, Hermione, Neville."  
  
TBC  
  
ZzZzZzZzzzziizzzZzZzZzZ


	2. A burning sensation

Chapter 2- A Burning Sensation  
  
ZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZ  
  
Neville stared out the rain streaked window. Memories he wished were gone danced in front of his eyes as he squeezed them together. Tears escaped and he sobbed, low and harsh.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I'm so sorry..."  
  
---------  
  
Hermione walked into the room she shared with Neville. After the initial surprise and the reminiscing, he had put clothes on and they had agreed to share the room. (A/N: Oh darn! I shouldn't have made him put clothes back on!) Neville had told her that there weren't any more rooms available, but just in case, she had decided to ask Mrs. Weasley. Neville had been a tad forgetful in their school days and it wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just wanted to make absolutely sure. Turns out, he was right. So she pulled her luggage- and hormones- together and unpacked her things.

The room they shared was warm and cozy. The four poster bed with the canopy served for all practical purposes and they had their own bathroom. The built-in bookshelves had delighted Hermione and she had found that Neville also had his own space for his pet plants. They agreed that Hermione would get the bed while Neville transfigured the couch.  
  
A few days after the Hallway Incident, Hermione absently pulled off her coat and went to sit on the comfy chairs by the window. It had been a muggy rainy day so there wasn't much of a view, but the chairs were the most comfortable things she had ever sat on. Not bothering to look, she got her latest book ("Accio Libro!") from the bookshelf and plopped down. She sighed in contentment and proceeded to go to her Happy Place.

Neville watched in amusement as she went through these little rituals. Although out in the field she was one of the best people to watch your back, put her in comfortable, familiar surroundings and she became oblivious to everything but the task at hand. Which most of the time, was reading. Sitting almost across from her, Neville glanced over her features, remembering the way he used to feel whenever she was near. For someone so smart, she had been totally oblivious to his crush on her back in Hogwarts. Not that it mattered anyways. She had spent most of her time with Harry and Ron. Why would she have looked at him for something more than friendship? Compared to her best friends, he wasn't worth much. At least back then he wasn't. Sometimes he wondered at their stupidity. How could they not see how beautiful she was?

He gazed over her features as she read, blind to his observations. Hair that had been frizzy in their school years had calmed down with age, becoming wavy. Her facial features had matured to that of a woman's, no longer looking like a child. One of her greatest assets, he thought as his eyes raked over her body, were her curves. Although not a stick, she had something to hold onto, especially on top and, unlike most women he knew, he had never heard her say that she thought she was fat.

Hermione felt like two lasers were burning into her chest. She looked up and saw Neville staring intently at her chest. She looked down to see if she had a stain or something on her shirt, when she realized that he was staring at her breasts.  
  
"Neville!"

"What?!" he cried as she threw her book at him.  
  
It caught him neatly by his eye, and the cry of surprise became one of pain as she realized it was a hardcover book she had thrown at him. A hardcover book with sharp pointy edges.  
  
"Ow! Oh SHIT!"

"Oh my gosh! Neville, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just didn't want you staring at my- uh, never mind. Here let me help you."  
  
She took his arm and led him to the bed. Reaching into the drawer she took a salve out to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Now close your eyes, this will help."  
  
Hermione took some salve out with her finger and spread it on his wound. She had forgotten that this particular salve became a liquid in cold temperatures and she accidentally splashed some onto her shirt. She waited while the salve repaired the cut in his cheek. She grimaced at how deep she had cut him. Jeez, who knew books could be weapons? When the salve was finished healing, it left a small scar, making him look slightly dangerous.  
  
"Feel better?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so. You know you didn't have to throw your book at me! I could have been killed!" Neville exclaimed as he got used to the feeling of now-scarred skin. Hermione held a small mirror out to him so he could inspect the damage. It felt like his skin, yet a little bit tighter in some areas. He stared at her and realized that they were only inches apart on the bed.  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't been staring at my chest, I wouldn't have had to throw the book. Hmph!" She stood up and pointed her wand at the spilled salve to clean it up. Then something happened that Hermione had never ever done before.  
For one who mastered most charms on the first or second time this came as a total shock. Instead of cleaning the salve off of her shirt, the salve burst into flames. She stood there watching the flames, stunned mute, as one thought went through her mind:  
  
_I've pulled a Seamus and set myself on fire!_  
  
Neville, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. Being in close proximity to Seamus all those years in the classroom had honed fast reflexes. His wand wasn't on him but he learned from Muggle Studies that Muggles would squelch fire to put it out. He did the only thing that came to mind then.

Neville threw Hermione on the bed and fell on top of her. Hermione grunted as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Neville rolled them around until the blanket was pulled tight about them and the fire was out. He looked down on Hermione.

"Are you okay?" he asked, moving the hair out of her face.

"Neville I- I- can't - Breathe! Get off!"  
  
The blanket was pulled tight around them, so he rolled onto his back. Hermione felt them shifting and breathed in deeply as his weight was taken off. When she got her breath back, she realized how pressed together they were, because she could feel all of him underneath her. Not that was bad, mind you, but it was a little, strange.

Neville smiled in amusement as Hermione started breathing a bit more normally. Although it sounded like she had just run a marathon, at least she was breathing. She was still lying on top of him, her shirt half burned off. As her breathing got back to normal it reminded him of...other things. _Wow, if anyone walked in right now they would think we just had sex._

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred & George.  
  
ZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZ  
  
How's that, my band of small but faithful readers? Sorry it took so long but then again I got writers block for the first time ever and then the chapter I thought I was going to put up seemed really stupid so I totally re-wrote it into this. Not only that, but I typed the whole thing with out using my middle or pointer finger on my left hand because it's all taped up from an injury. So HA! Well go on, review or something!


	3. Rain, rain go away

The hilarity ensues...

Chapter 3: Rain, rain, go away  
  
"Hermione, welcome back! We just got in and-OH MY GOD!" Ron yelped as they all piled in and saw Hermione and Neville on the bed. "Wha- who-"  
  
"Damn Hermione, I knew you weren't a nun but still..." Ginny trailed off, inspecting Neville with her eyes. "Well, at least he's hot."  
  
Ron was still sputtering as Harry spoke up. The Twins couldn't talk, being as they were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.  
  
"Maybe we should leave you alone right now...You look a little busy."  
  
At this the Twins roared, clenching their stomachs.  
  
"NO, no, this isn't what it looks like! I was just helping him and- and..."  
  
"Helping? Is that what you call it?" Ginny said teasingly.  
  
Hermione struggled to get off of Neville but the blanket was pulled tight. She apparated off of Neville, only to stand in front of all of them without a shirt on. Ron suddenly shut up and the Twins stopped laughing. All were staring goggle eyed at her chest, even Neville on the bed. She screamed and apparated into the bathroom. _Merlin's beard, what must they be thinking of me !?_

Out in the bedroom, Neville was trying to do damage control. When she had apparated off of him, he was only mildly startled, but when she had stood there without a shirt on, his jaw dropped. Sure he had been staring at breasts moments earlier, but that was his imagination supplying the images. It was a whole different story when they were right in front of you in real life.

"Uh- Hi Harry, Ron, um, I guess you guys would like to sit down." Neville gestured toward the chairs by the window. Being nervous, his voice shook. Harry suddenly looked at him with recognition on his face.  
  
"NEVILLE?!" He yelped as it hit that this was the guy that Hermione had been on top of. Hermione was shacking up with Neville? Ron's eyes popped out as he realized who it was and Ginny gasped, as she too realized that this handsome stranger was none other than Neville Longbottom. Fred and George took one look at his face and they went into hysterics again.  
  
"So uh, how long have you guys been together? Hermione hasn't mentioned you in any of her owls. Why did you guys want to keep it a secret?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?! I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I would never get together with Hermione!" Neville cried.  
  
Harry looked at him, offended. "So, what? Are you using her?! Is that why you and she didn't say anything?" He took a menacing step towards Neville and raised his wand.  
"What, do you think Hermione's not good enough for you? Is that it?!"  
  
Neville stumbled back and he realized that his wand was still on the chair where he had left it.  
  
"Uh, no...No I didn't mean it that way, I was just-"  
  
"Oh I see, you guys got together and you didn't tell us because you wanted to surprise us!" Ginny interrupted Neville. "How romantic!"  
  
"What! I - uh, I think I better get Hermione." Neville started towards the bathroom, only to be interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"No need, we'll leave you two alone to finish up things," Ginny said as she winked at him.  
  
Neville gaped at her, stunned that they thought he and Hermione were an item. Ginny ushered all the guys out of the room, Fred and George already running out the door for fear of wetting their pants. This was the funniest thing that had ever seen! Ron was still sputtering and Harry looked like the proverbial older brother who had discovered his little sister making out with her boyfriend and ready to kick some ass. Ginny gave Neville one last wink as the door shut.

Neville stood there stunned as the previous moments were replayed in his head. When Hermione came out of the bathroom with a new shirt one, he did something he shouldn't have. He took one look at her and started laughing hysterically. The absurdity of the past moments got to him and he laughed as he thought about how everyone downstairs must now think, thanks to Ginny Weasley, that he was Hermione's boyfriend. The thing he wanted the most as a teenager had now happened and he didn't even know how to react.

Hermione, however, was NOT amused. First she set herself on fire and then she flashed her best friends and Fred and George. If that wasn't bad enough, then, when she came out of the bathroom looking decent, Neville had the nerve to laugh at her. It was too much and she reacted irrationally.

The muggle in her took over and she tackled him down, slapping and punching him. She forgot about his muscles though, and she was easily pinned.  
  
"Hermione! Calm down. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at something else!"  
  
"Fine, whatever! Let me up now!" Hermione ground out between clenched teeth. She had been having a bad day and this wasn't helping. She bit her lip to stop the sudden tears that welled up from frustration. And all she wanted to do today was read her book! Instead she had been laughed at, burned, and humiliated.

Neville saw the sudden tears and immediately felt contrite. He didn't mean to laugh at her, he was just feeling...well, it was funny when you thought about it. He wiped away her tears.  
  
"Hermione, don't cry! I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, it was something else." He turned her face towards him and stared into her eyes. "I would never laugh at you or make you feel bad. Please, stop crying."

"I'm sorry! It's just that, I was laughed at and I wanted hic-to read and you shouldn't have be-hiccup-een staring at my boobs, an-hiccup-and then I flashed Harry and Ron!" she wailed.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm sure they were too shocked to really look. At least you were wearing a bra...sort of. It was only semi-burnt off." Neville consoled Hermione as she wailed even more. He didn't want Hermione crying. But it seemed that everything he did made her cry harder!

Hermione let out the whole day's frustrations. It had started even before she caught Neville staring at her chest. She had given her report to the Phoenix Council and had been questioned. That had been an ordeal because she had seen Kevin there. Sure she knew he was in the Order but it still hurt every time she saw him and remembered how much she loved him. And then at the end when she had said "Hello", he had stared at her and left without a word. That cut her deeply.

Neville's hands stroked her face as she finished sobbing. An occasional hiccup would escape but at least there were no more tears. He smiled at her and when she smiled back, a tad watery, he couldn't help himself. He reached his head down and he brushed his lips over hers.

Hermione was shocked. As his lips swept over hers, she gave in and closed her eyes to intensify the feelings he stirred. The tip of her tongue invaded his mouth and Neville moaned in the back of his throat. Hermione knew she shouldn't lead Neville on, but it felt so good. His hands wandered down her side, sliding beneath her shirt to feel her satiny skin.

Suddenly she pulled away. They stared at each other as they gasped for air.  
  
"Neville, I can't do this. I-I have to go now." And with that she apparated out from beneath him.

Neville hit the floor and hurt a vital part of his anatomy. Great, what had he done now? He rolled onto his back and sighed. Well, he'd talk to her when she came back.  
  
---------  
  
Hermione walked in the rain, feeling confused. She still loved Kevin but when Neville had kissed her, she felt something that she never felt before. Was it just lust? Powerful, powerful lust? Or could something start between them? She sighed. Well, when she got back, she'd talk to him.  
  
ZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZ  
  
YAY! I finished Chapter 3!! PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ Review! How else am I supposed to get better and how will I know if I need to make it steamier? I take requests!


	4. Call me Linda

A/N: REALLY, really sorry that I haven't posted in a super long while. I made this chapter longer than my usual post so you guys are sustained until I get the chance to write more. School's been keeping me busy and then I have other stuff to do so I haven't had much free time. Stay tuned for more!  
  
Chapter 4- Call me Linda  
  
Hermione entered the room sopping wet. The walk in the rain had cleared her mind and she had decided to talk to Neville. It wasn't fair to lead him on like this. No matter how confused she was, she needed to make sure that he understood that she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship right now. She sighed as she started stripping of her wet clothes.  
  
"You know you shouldn't do that when other people are present in the room. You might blind them," Ron commented, casually sprawled on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
Hermione screamed and threw the sopping wet cloak at him. With a loud THWACK, Ron was effectively silenced. "Bloody hell Ron! What are you doing here?! I thought you guys had left!"  
  
"Correction: Neville took Fred, George, and Harry to a pub. I stayed here because I want some answers."  
  
"Answers?! Answers to what, Ron?" Hermione asked, pulling out some clean clothes from her bureau. "Well, ask away and make it fast, I have to take a shower. I've been out in the cold rain, you know."  
  
"I can see that Hermione. Could you do me a favor and cut me some rough diamonds I happen to have? "  
  
Hermione threw a pillow at his head. "Piss off! It's not like you haven't seen 'em before," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, that show you put on earlier was really great. Funny how, on the way up here, Fred and George were complaining that you were boring."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Listen Ron, do you have a question or are you just going to talk my ear off?" She rummaged around in her bureau stand looking for some bubble bath to make her bath more relaxing.  
  
"So how long have you been shagging Neville?" Ron questioned nonchalantly, examining his fingernails on the couch.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? I have NOT, or ever will be shagging Neville!" Hermione stared at Ron, horrified. "He's like one of you guys! Or my brother! Sorry Ron, but I'm not into proverbial incest," Hermione exclaimed. _Good lord what had brought that on? You get caught on top of a guy by all your friends and all of a sudden you've been shagging him since kingdom come?!   
_  
"Well, it's just my opinion, but friends don't usually get that close, if you know what I mean. So if you aren't shagging him, then what are you doing in the same room with only one bed?" At this Ron winked suggestively which earned him another pillow thrown at his face. This time he was ready and dodged it, but didn't avoid the second one which smacked him full on the face.  
  
"Ron! Egads, you're such a perv! That's it! I'm going to take my bath. You can do what you want." Hermione stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Fine, don't answer my questions! But I 'll find out sooner or later 'Mione! I always do!" Ron threatened from behind the closed door.  
  
Well what did she expect from a guy?Being best friends with guys had it's advantages and then it had it's disadvantages. Sometimes she couldn't believe what they talked about._ Like that time they were talking about what kind of porno they would do if they could. Cowboys! Who were they kidding!! HA!_  
  
Hermione caught her reflection in the mirror. Her normally wavy hair had gone back to her early Hogwarts years style. She looked like an electrocuted chinchilla! She sighed and stripped off her clothes. Luckily for her, she had brought her wand with, so she transfigured the shower into a luxurious Jacuzzi with lots of jets. She decided that she needed some pampering after having such a horrible day, so she lit some candles around the tub and soft music suddenly came out of nowhere.  
  
_Ahh, this is the life. Too bad I don't have someone to share this tub with._  
  
With that thought, a gremlin image popped into her mind and she saw a rippling torso covered with droplets of water, slowly sliding down, only to be halted by white terry cloth at the waist.  
  
_Whoa! Where did that come from? I really shouldn't think of Neville that way, he's just a friend, nothing more._  
  
Or is he? came a voice.  
  
Hermione fought with her thoughts as she lathered up. _Well, yes, Neville is very attractive now._   
  
Admit it, you know he's a super fox. a voice said. The soap in her hands slipped out and she sat there, her lips in a round 'O' of surprise. Where had that come from?!  
  
From me, you dumb-ass! I've been watching you with Neville and I think you need my help. Call me Linda. _Great! Just great! Now I'm hearing voices in my head. Maybe all of this was brought on by all the stress I've been feeling lately_.  
  
I'm not a voice in your head. I'm a ghost.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you bugging me?"  
  
I'm here to help you out. I know what you need: SEX!  
  
"Excuse me?! No, that's the last thing I need right now! I have too much on my plate."  
  
Like what? Don't tell me you didn't like it when you were making out with Neville! Puh-leeze! You were all over him like a fat kid on cake!  
  
"What! No I wasn't! And besides, it's not about Neville. It's something else."  
  
Like?  
  
"Kevin. When he left me, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I thought I loved him but I guess he didn't love me. I tried to get in touch with him but he wouldn't talk to me. I saw him one day in Diagon Alley. He didn't know I was there. I saw him waiting and just as I was going to call out to him, a women came by and she kissed him. It was only a week later and he had already found someone else. And then I saw him again at the OotP council meeting. I said "Hi" And he just looked at me and walked away. Nothing. All those months spent together and that was all I got."  
  
Hermione stared ahead, waiting for a response. She realized that she was actually waiting for Linda to talk back.  
  
_I must be going crazy. Or something._  
  
Hermione got out of her bath and changed into her pajamas. She decided to wait up for the guys. Lighting a fire in the fireplace, Hermione adjusted herself on the couch with a blanket and a book to make time go by, all the while waiting for the door to open. An hour went by and her head was slowly but surely falling against the back of the couch. She finally fell asleep, couch and all, and that's where Neville found her.  
  
Being slightly inebriated, he stumbled a bit in the room but he still managed not to fall on his face. He stopped suddenly as he noticed that Hermione was asleep on his couch. He stood there just looking at her.  
  
"You're so beautiful. I wish that you could hear me but you can't. I love the way your hair falls. I love it when you read a book and I can tell what's going on because of your facial expressions. I love how you're so loyal and yet you have no trouble telling the people you love that they are wrong. I wish that you loved me more than a friend but I know that won't happen. But most of all I wish that you loved me as much as I love you." Neville placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. She stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up. He stood looking at her for one more moment, drinking in her facial features and the way her body curved on the couch. He stroked her cheek and then he picked her up from the couch. Hermione snuggled closer to Neville in his arms. She sighed in the crook of his neck and Neville closed his eyes to savor it. He took in the feeling of her in his arms, her body close to his, but not as close as he wanted it to be. Gently he placed her on the bed. With one last look, he stroked the top of her head and then he walked away. He had some sobering up and some thinking to do.  
  
---------  
  
Hermione woke up feeling particularly satisfied. She didn't know why but she felt content and languid. She had a great dream where she was being carried in the arms of someone. She remembered feeling totally safe and loved and she was just about to wake up when she turned in bed and the covers were put around her. She sat up and stretched, when suddenly:  
  
Hi again!  
  
Hermione screamed and tumbled off the bed. Linda was right in front of her, halfway in the mattress.  
  
"Dammit Linda! Don't do that! And what do you want?!"  
  
I know something you don't know!  
  
"And that is?" Hermione sighed in frustration. This was worse than when she was baby-sitting some of her cousin's children from America.  
  
It's about you and Neville. Linda snickered. _Oh yeah this is going to be good!_  
  
"Well, out with it!" Hermione yelled at the ghost. _Damn, she's worse than Peeves!_  
  
That's not nice! Don't compare me with that fiend! And besides, I think you'll like my news.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!" Hermione screamed.  
  
You and Neville are going on a mission. To-geh-ther! All alone, wink wink!  
  
Hermione sat there, not knowing how to react. Part of her was really glad, the other was confused. Missions could be as long as a month or a year. Hermione didn't know if she could take all that time with him and not get hurt again.  
  
Oh please! Stop being such a wuss!  
  
"I AM NOT A WUSS! DAMMIT WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Neville stood in the doorway utterly confused.  
  
"Umm, if that's what you want Hermione, alright" he closed the door and walked downstairs. Must be that time of the month.  
  
"AAAARRRGGGHHH! I can see this is going to be another one of those days."  
  
You bet! Linda chimed and laughed. You have no idea.  
  
ZZZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZZ  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon to a computer near you!


	5. It's my party

ZZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZZZ  
  
Hermione stared all around as she watched the people who she had grownup with chat with each other. Here she was, at her and Neville's going away party, and she was miserable.  
  
Usually she would just leave on mission without any fanfare, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be discouraged so easily.  
  
"No, no Hermione. This was the longest you've stayed with us and we want you to know that we'll be thinking of you. And besides, both you and Neville need to relax! Life isn't all work, you know?"  
  
Work, ha! What she had been doing lately was practically sadistic slave labor. Ever since her emotional outburst and then randomly making out with Neville, she had stayed away from their room for as long as she could. She would work on her reports to the Order at libraries, the papers strewed about her making her seem like one of many students that chose to do their graduate work there. She never got home before midnight, and when she woke up, Neville was usually gone, off to report to the council or to study some hybrid plant at the arboretum. It was better this way.  
  
"Oy! What are you doing hiding in here, Hermione? Shouldn't you be out there dancing with any one of those lads?" Mr. Weasley questioned. He had been quite surprised to find her hiding in the closet, because he had been about to hide in there too. He wanted to test out a wonderful new gift from Percy, some new muggle heat-sensing goggles that could "see" through walls and such.  
  
"I-uh. Well, I was waiting for someone, and he hasn't gotten here–"she stuttered out, startled at being found. Damn, she should have hidden in the other closet!  
  
"Oh, Neville?" Mr. Weasley interrupted. "Well don't you worry about that; he'll be round in a bit. Until then, may I have this dance?" he asked as a jaunty old rock-and-roll song came on.  
  
"Uh- yes, why not," Hermione answered and prayed that the dance gods would be merciful. Arthur Weasley was not known for his graceful dancing and anyone wishing to dance with him was just asking to be trod upon. Good thing most old songs were usually only a couple of minutes long.  
  
--------

Neville walked along the street contemplating his next mission. He was supposed to be together with Hermione for as long as it took to get the information the Ministry needed. But he didn't know if he could last that long without breaking down and telling Hermione everything he had ever felt about her. The night he had gone to the pub with The Weasley Twins and Harry, they had given him the Spanish Inquisition.  
  
He had told them that nothing was going on because Hermione wasn't interested in him in that way. Besides, it's not like there was any way that Hermione liked him back. She had said so herself. But still, the way she had responded to him when they had been on the floor...  
  
But if she was that interested, why would she have apparated away from him?  
  
He was so confused.  
  
--------  
  
Who knew a couple of minutes could seem like hours?!  
  
Hermione was limping along, after being stepped on for the umpteenth time, when she excused herself from Mr. Weasley's presence. Enough was enough and she had had it. She excused herself from the festivities, which were winding down anyways. Back in her room, Hermione took off her shoes and massaged her sore feet.  
  
"I guess I'm not cut out for parties," she murmured to herself.  
  
Too busy mooning over Neville, huh? Yeah, if I hadn't gotten any from him for awhile, I'd be a depressive bore too. Linda nonchalantly said as she floated down through the ceiling.  
  
Hermione was used to her annoying presence now and she wasn't at all surprised to see her. Linda usually came whenever Hermione was feeling especially crappy.  
  
"What do you want now? Can't you see that I'm a little busy, Linda?" Hermione winced as she put her feet back on the floor. She was trying to find some bath salts that could soothe her poor feet. Not even magic could fix this level of pain! Maybe some morphine could help...  
  
Aw, what's the matter? I was just having a little fun. Linda pouted as she floated onto the dresser. _Man what's up her butt today?_  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood right now, okay? I'm going on my mission and I don't know how I can take being so close to Neville for such a long time." Hermione sighed in defeat. All the stress of work was starting to get to her and if she didn't do something about it she'd surely mess up on the field somehow. And that was dangerous considering how it wasn't just her life at stake, it was also Neville's.  
  
Ohhhh! I know, you're wondering how to deal with all the sexual tension between you and Neville! Why didn't you just say so? I can help you with that.  
  
"No thanks Linda, I can just imagine what you're kind of 'helping' is like. And besides, there is NO sexual tension between Neville and I."  
  
OH really? Then how come you avoid him at all costs?

"I haven't bee–"  
  
Why are you always at the library doing work when you can just as easily do it here?  
  
"My research is none of your bus–"  
  
Why is it that you've been having XXX-rated dreams starring a certain roommate whose name rhymes with 'Shmeville'? Huh? Huh!? Answer that Ms. Smarty-pants scaredy-cat of love!  
  
"I–uh, I..." Hermione fell silent as she thought it over. Yes, most of the things Linda had said were true (except for the XXX-rated dreams. They were more like R.) She had been avoiding Neville but it wasn't because she was scared. She was just confused. Even though she felt something for Neville, she had also been recently dumped. Her emotions were in tatters.  
  
Not only that but it was also her first and only relationship to boot. She had thought that Kevin was the One, and that they would get married because she loved him. But then he dumped her and her heart had broken. Now everything was all topsy-turvy and she didn't know what she really felt.  
  
Linda sighed. _Man, Hermione must really be a mess! She's been thinking about that for a while now. Time for her to snap out of it!_  
  
Well, think of it this way, did this Kevin guy ever say that he loved you?  
  
"Um, not really to me, but he wasn't into mushy expressions of emotion anyways," Hermione said. She lapsed into thought.  
  
At first when he had asked her out she had been flattered. Kevin was very good-looking and she naturally assumed that he wanted to be friends. But then he started asking her out regularly. She was floored the day he had told her that he liked her more than a friend. But that was a close as he came to "I love you."  
  
So it was Hermione herself that took the plunge and she told him the she loved him. But the only thing Kevin had wanted from her was sex. She found out one night after drinks when he got a little too pushy and he let it slip about the little wager between his friends.  
  
All he wanted was to sleep with you and you thought that he loved you!  
  
"He never said love! He said he cared about me deeply! But it was all bullshit!! I can't believe I was that stupid! Well not anymore!" Hermione exclaimed, drunk on her newfound power. From now on she was not to be messed with or else there would be dire consequences!!  
  
Preach it, sister-girlfriend!  
  
"And what about what _I_ want? I want Neville! There, I said it! I want him and I want him now!" Hermione exclaimed, fists clenched, arms raised to the sky.  
  
From behind Hermione, there came loud guffaws. Startled, she turned around and saw Ron and Harry standing in her doorway. She blushed and scowled at them.  
  
"What do you guys want?" she snapped. She was in no mood to be messed with.  
  
"Not Neville, he's all yours Hermione!" Ron quipped as Harry slapped his knee in glee.  
  
"If you're going to be stupid why don't you go join Fred and George, although I'm sure that they don't need you're help." Hermione sniffed as she picked up her bathrobe and bath salts and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"We just came to tell you that we're off and that we hope you're mission goes well," Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned and was engulfed in a hug by her childhood friends. She sighed and sank into their embrace. No matter how stupid they acted or how mad they made her, they were still her best friends.  
  
"Thanks you guys, it really means a lot to me."  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure Neville will take good care of you and you likewise. Otherwise.." Harry scowled menacingly at an invisible Neville, punching his fist in his hand.  
  
Hermione laughed. She couldn't wait till Neville got home!  
  
ZZZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZZZ


	6. Just a dream

Here we go!

ZZZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZZZ  
  
Hermione stared at Neville with hunger in her eyes. All this time being in close proximity to him had made her awareness of him all the greater. The lightest accidental touch sent tremors of sensation along her scalp and down her spine.  
  
Now, being so close to him, being able to smell his unique musky scent, Hermione could stand it no longer. Catching his eye, she walked towards him with purpose in her stride. Neville's eyes widened and he dropped the plant he had been administering to. It lay forgotten at his feet, using it's vines to crawl under the couch, as Neville, oblivious to the plant, stared at Hermione's face.  
  
There was a look of unmistakable hunger in her eyes, but it wasn't hunger for food. Oh no, it was hunger of the flesh. Neville gulped as she came to stand directly in front of him. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands at his sides. He gulped as Hermione took them in her hands and placed them on the curving shelf of her hips.  
  
The sheer sensation of warm silky skin below his palms made groan.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Neville questioned her as she licked her lips to reply. His eyes were drawn to the pink tip peeking out as she contemplated this.  
  
"More than anything," she said as she locked eyes with him.  
  
They stood there, eyes gazing, until they realized that their hands were roaming up and down each others bodies. By it's own will, Neville's hand stroked upward from her hip, outlining the curve of her waist, and finally, cupping her full breast.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as Neville's hand started to slowly knead it's prize, his thumb grazing over her nipple. She tipped her head up and met his lips with her own. Her arms snaked up his, marveling at the hard flesh beneath. She gave a tentative squeeze at his biceps and Neville instinctively flexed. Hermione smiled against his lips. Such a guy thing to do.  
  
"Hard man," she teased as she kissed along his jaw.  
  
"Hard all over," Neville responded as he pulled her roughly to him.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione was pressed flat against him, and she didn't mind at all. She could feel each hard plane and angle of his body. Against her belly she felt the degree of his desire, and she started moving against him, almost imperceptibly.  
  
During this time, her shirt had become unbuttoned and as the tops of her creamy breasts came into view, Neville kissed each one reverently, relishing in the feel of the soft, soft skin.  
  
Hermione gasped as she felt his lips on her. Her hands tangled in his dark hair and she cried out.  
  
---------  
  
With a gasp and a moan, Hermione sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
Once again she had been awakened by another one of her dreams. Every so often she would have one and she thought she had prevented them by drinking dreamless sleep potion. But she couldn't contain her body's yearnings. Hermione punched her pillow in distress and froze when she heard a muffled sob.  
  
She turned and looked at the sofa where Neville was sprawled. The object of her desires was whimpering, almost as if in pain. Cautiously, she crept out of bed. Neville's face was contorted as if he was in pain but she didn't hear another sound.  
  
"Neville? Neville, are you okay?" Hermione questioned as she reached out a hand to shake him. As soon as she touched him, though, she found herself on the floor with his hands around her neck. Struggling for breath she gasped out.  
  
"Neville! It's me! Hermione!"  
  
Recognition dawned on his face, and he let his iron grip around her throat slacken. His eyes registered shock as he realized what he had been doing.  
  
"Her-mione? My god, what was I doing?!" Neville cried out in horror as he backed away from her. Hermione gazed at him as she tried to get her breath back. Something was wrong. Neville would never hurt her. Not under any circumstance. Of this she was sure in her mind.  
  
"Neville, why did you try to hurt me?" she asked a hand at her throat massaging tender skin.  
  
"I'm sorry, I–I didn't mean to, uh, training took over and I thought you were attacking me." He raised his hands in a helpless gesture. All members of the order of the Order had gone through hand-to-hand combat lessons. It helped a lot when both wizards had lost their wands and they had to depend on their own bodies.  
  
Neville's eyes had a vulnerable look and his voice shook with emotion held back. He looked so woebegone, like whenever Snape had ridiculed him in front of class _yet again_ in their years at Hogwarts, that same feeling that she couldn't do anything to protect him.. A single tear escaped from his eyes and Hermione moved closer to him on the floor.  
  
"Please don't cry. I was just waking you up and, oh, it's okay, you didn't really hurt me."  
  
Hermione reached up and wiped the moisture off his face. Her hand lingered on his cheek and Neville reached up and cupped it there.  
  
Suddenly, Neville stretched out and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sobs tore at his body and Hermione did the only thing she could. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head as he let go of his anguish.  
  
Sitting on the floor, Hermione wondered at this. What could tear Neville up so much inside that he had nightmares? She knew that his parents were in St. Mungo's because they had been tortured into insanity by the Death Eaters, but he had lived with that almost his whole life. She stroked his back soothingly as the last of his sobs were let out.  
  
She stilled when she realized that he had fallen asleep while crying. In her heart, a spot softened for this man who never let on that he had his own private demons. So she settled her back against the couch and waited for dawn to come.  
  
ZZZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZZZ  
  
Yay! Well I know I don't write much or very often but I hope you guys like this chappie :)


	7. The Morning After

The Morning After

A/N: Thanks to all the people out there for sticking with me. I have been very lazy lately   
  
---------  
  
Neville awoke to find his arms around a soft female waist. His initial surprise was wasted as he found out that it was the object of his desires: Hermione. He looked at her angelic face as he relished the feel of her in his arms. The curve of her lips was enhanced by a lone sunbeam, playing through the curtains  
  
But as the sun's rays penetrated the curtains, making the room lighten, he realized that he needed to be off. He was late for an appointment, the very appointment that was the cause for the turmoil he had felt yesterday.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Neville slowly unwound his arms from Hermione, taking care not to wake her.  
  
In her sleep, Hermione stirred. She sighed as some pressure was relieved around her belly but she wanted it there. It felt good. As she felt it leave, she moaned in protest, and tried to snuggle closer to it.  
  
It was like she wanted him to keep his arms on her. Neville smiled as he extracted his arms from Hermione. Finally getting the job done, he walked towards the bathroom to get ready. As he turned one last time to look upon her face he then sighed in frustration. He couldn't leave her on the floor, it wouldn't do. So padding back to where Hermione was laying on the floor he gently picked her up and walked towards the bed.  
  
Hermione felt as if she was flying through the air. The momentary feeling of vertigo caused her eyes to pop open.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked Neville as he took her to the bed.  
  
"GAHH!" Neville stumbled in shock and fell towards the bed. Luckily, he had been just about to place Hermione on it. Neville tripped and threw Hermione on the bed, coming in a second after. He would have regained his balance had a certain mysterious hand poking through the floor not rolled up the rug for his foot to crash against.  
  
Neville gasped as he landed on the bed on all fours, effectively caging Hermione.  
  
"I thought you were asleep! Gah!"  
  
"I was," Hermione stated, "until you picked me up from the floor."  
  
In the back of her mind a little thought wiggled, _Being held by Neville felt very familiar, but why? Has he ever held me in a previous time?  
_  
"Oh, uh, right." At this Neville blushed noticing the positions both he and Hermione were in.  
  
One of her legs had ridden up his and when she had flown through the air she grabbed onto something to stabilize herself. That 'something' was Neville's shoulders.  
  
After some uncomfortable moments, Neville spoke up.  
  
"Um, well I have an appointment so I guess I'll see you at dinner then."  
  
He made to get off the bed but he was pulled back by Hermione. Their faces inches apart Hermione looked into his eyes.  
  
"Neville, is anything wrong? Last night, you almost attacked me and I heard you in your sleep. It was like you were in pain. Were you?" She searched his eyes, as if the answer would float up in the deep brown orbs like some crazy crystal ball of Trelawney's.  
  
Neville closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's something that I'd rather keep to myself."  
  
And with that he jumped up and went into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione stared at the door with wide eyes. Well this was new. Back in Hogwarts, she had always listened to Neville's problems and she had been a close friend of his. Well now he wasn't confiding in her, in her chest she felt...  
  
she felt...  
  
hurt.  
  
She sat back in the bed and sighed. She should be going, too. She had to go to Hogsmeade to shop for some supplies. She'd grab a bite to eat there so she could stay out of Grimmauld Place just a little longer.  
  
In the shower Neville reviewed the info he had been given. He was to meet her in Hogsmeade at 8 am. And knowing 'Her' tolerance for tardiness, he had better not be late.  
  
ZZZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZZZ


	8. Oh No She Didn't!

Chapter 8- _Oh no she didn't_!

-----------

Neville sighed in frustration as he waited for 'her' to come. Just like her to be late, but it would be wasted breath to say anything about it. It's not like she would care about wasting his time, anyways. She didn't care about anyone other than herself, even on the surface level.

Spotting a dark brown bob of hair with highlights of lime green in the mingling crowd, he hurried over. There was no mistaking who it was.

"Hello, Stacy! How are you?" Neville asked politely as he came up behind her. She turned her head towards him as she recognized his voice.

Emerald eyes turned to look him up and down. Taking in the black polo shirt and jeans beneath his robes she gave a sniff.

"Well, Neville, you look," a pause, "nice. I hope you didn't dress up just for me?" she asked, her eyes blinking so rapidly it looked like a flashing stoplight.

Neville sighed. And so it started. He had almost forgotten it was like this with Stacy. Almost. Sometimes he wished his grandmother had never intro- but no that wasn't very gracious of him. He tried again.

"I love your new eye color. When did you get it done?" The last time Neville had seen Stacy she had been sporting ruby irises. It was something that bewildered Neville because Stacy changed the color of her hair and eyes the way some people changed their socks. Talk about a Technicolor dream!

In that respect, Stacy was a true witch, conjuring money out of nowhere to indulge in some new eye colors or hair styles. She always fancied herself to be a bit of a pauper, however, she never spared any expense in changing her irises or some new hair style. It bothered Neville a little, the almost wasteful way that she spent her money. But what was he to say about the way someone else lived their life?

He put these thoughts out if his mind as he led her over to the Hogs Head pub, trying to make some small talk. At least he knew that she'd like the location. Stacy had a fascination with all things British, her being American, which was partly what had attracted her to him. Or rather, his grandmother had been attracted to Stacy. Stacy had met Mrs. Longbottom whilst shopping for some books and they had almost fought over the last copy of an antique _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to releasing your inner Lockhart_. Their mutual appreciation for Lockhart, and a similar outlook on the writers of today, had garnered Stacy an invitation to tea, whereupon Mrs. Longbottom had thrown Stacy's single status at Neville until, exasperated, he excused himself from the room. That hadn't put a damper on Stacy's plans however.

Opening the door for her, he ushered them to a table and pulled out her chair. They sat down, making small talk and ordered drinks from Madame Rosmerta herself. Stacy looked around, taking in all the assorted wizards and witches, along with a few shady characters that had chosen to sit in the back near them. She looked at him innocently enough and smiled. Neville smiled back, if a bit nervously.

"So how have you been? Have you sold any of your stories yet?" Neville asked as their drinks arrived. He took a large gulp of his beer. He needed false strength today.

Stacy's aspiration was to be a writer and she had written many stories and poems. From the stories he had been allowed to read, Neville didn't have the heart to tell her that they weren't very good. But then again, what did he know about sappy romantic stories and angsty poetry? Maybe they were supposed to be written like that. Besides, he was a guy; he was never going to figure out what women wanted. Just look at what had happened between him and Hermione earlier this morning!

"I tried but no one has called me back for any offers," Stacy said, interrupting his thoughts. "No one appreciates my writing style. All people want these days is cleverly written smut and I choose not to write that. Besides, there are too many airhead bimbo characters in the business already and I it's not my fault if I have old fashioned values! People are all turning into smut mongers these days." Stacy took a stab at the cherry in her drink.

Neville serenely drank his beer as she went on her tirade. By now he had learned to ignore her went she proceeded on like this. It was ingrained into his male psyche to just nod and smile whenever she needed a ready answer.

"So why did you ask me to come here, Stacy?"

He tried to look straight into her eyes, trying not to fidget. He had never really been very good at confrontations. Neville held his breath as she started to speak.

"I think you know why I'm here, Neville. I have a favor to ask of you."

Neville gulped. "So, uh, what exactly do you want from me?"

Stacy checked around them to make sure that no one was listening, and then leaned forward, bringing her pale face closer to his. "I want-"

Outside the Hogs Head Pub, Hermione shook out her hair from beneath its wooly captor (read: hat). She had decided to go shopping for some presents to indulge herself after the confrontation this morning with Neville. She walked in, hoping to relax with a steaming mug of butterbeer.

"Is that you, Neville? What are you doing here?!" Hermione exclaimed, spying him and his guest as soon as she walked in the door. It was hard not to notice Neville, even moreso when his guest had lime green streaks in her hair. She smiled to the girl sitting opposite Neville as she made her way over to them. She had been wondering where Neville had gotten to. Having decided to eat something before she shopped, Hermione had been surprised to see him at the Hogs Head with someone after what he had told her, or rather, not told her this morning. She smiled brightly as she got closer and turned to his companion. Stacy stared sullenly at Hermione, angry at the interruption. Neville quickly made the introductions.

"Hermione this is one of my- uh this is Stacy." Stacy looked Hermione up and down, slightly glaring at her. She gave Hermione a look as if she disapproved of her. More like she disapproved of her clothes. Or something along those lines.

Hermione was a bit startled at the icy reception she received from Stacy. She wasn't sure she had ever met this woman before, and yet Stacy looked at her like she had borrowed her favorite shoes and let the dog chew on them. Not only that, but it seemed that Stacy was sending out vibes telling her to leave. Leave NOW!

"Er, hello, how do you do?" Hermione's pride wouldn't let her say 'Nice to meet you' because she was above outright lying. She even managed a wan smile, although Lord knew that what Hermione really wanted to do was glare right back at the odd woman sitting across from her. She sat down at the offered chair.

"So Stacy, how do you know Neville?" Hermione questioned, settling into the comfy chair with a wiggle of her hips. Hips, which Neville gave a sly glance to.

Stacy grimaced as she caught Neville's peek. "Oh, we're just intimate friends. –Really- intimate friends," she said, adding emphasis on the 'friends'. She shot a look at Neville which clearly said 'Cut that out!'

"As a matter of fact, I think right now would be a good time to tell you, seeing as how everyone will know soon enough." Stacy had the most evil grin on her face. Neville however looked ashen. Something was going on and he just knew that things would blow up in face soon.

"Neville and I are engaged." Stacy finished, clasping Neville's suddenly clammy hand in hers.

"Oh," was all Hermione said, before she fainted dead away

ZZZzZzZzZzzzzzzzZzZzZzZZZ

AN: I am sooo EVIL! Don't worry I have the next chapter written up and as soon as I give it to my beta I will absolutely make sure to post it fast! Three cheers for internet cafes!!


End file.
